Electromagnetic machines such as electric motors and generators, for example, may include a stator and a translator configured to move relative to the stator. Electromagnetic machines may include one or more phases, configured to provide a work interaction between the stator and translator. Typical examples include single phase rotary induction motors included in appliances, and three phase synchronous motors used as motor/generator gen-sets.